


SINNER

by kanao_tsuyuri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Exes, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanao_tsuyuri/pseuds/kanao_tsuyuri
Summary: kyungsoo was stuck in between two choices, either of letting go or to continue his affair with jongin
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	SINNER

**Author's Note:**

> hello I remember this fic being stuck in my googledocs for 2years now. 
> 
> warning! messy writing

"jongin it turns out that I'm infertile would you still want me though I can't get pregnant?" it was soojung who broke the silence after the doctor tells them the news about soojung cannot bear a child anymore due to a complication.together for almost a years they didn't blessed any single one yet though they trying hard."how could I do that to you honey?are you afraid that I would found someone better who can bear a child for me?honey look,I marry you because your the only women who have this,pointing his heart."if we can't have our own then why don't we adopt many as we can." he suggested as he tries to brighten up the mood.he knows soojung doesn't really like the idea of them taking an adoption instead.she would've just had to carry her own blood than adopting children than wasn't came for her.she's desperate in hoping to be pregnant once.but everytime she takes a test after experiencing some mild symptoms it came out as negative.soojung just want a minnie version of her and jongin,but guess that's far for being real to now knowing she's the one who has the problem."I want to sleep once were home." jongin eyes who's focus on the road felt broke at soojung another episode of distressed.means isolating herself whole day inside their shared room not potentially eating in any sort of food that jongin force to have it for her.that distress has also comes them into a pointless arguments that soojung who initiated first.jongin sometimes would spend his night at his workplace avoiding her wife for a couple of days giving her much time to think.it was for the best to understand the situation.

friday night when one of jongin employees celebrated her birthday which he's the boss and will take in charge of all the expenses such as drinks and others.while everyone was having fun.jongin himself debating not to call or call soojung at this moment.he's probably not drunk but he just wants to check how is his wife doing.dialing soojung number once he get no response.once after twice only her short voice message responded to jongin saying she wasn't available at the moment.he sighs in disbelief knowing soojung is his wife that he isn't easy to deal. just then a familiar person approach jongin on his spot, while the other one was next hidden behind the tall person. "architect kim jongin? hey pal! it's you!" his ears perks at the moment his name was called and to his surprise he see his old mate oh sehun from the same university in architectural in college.squinting his eyes to get a proper look of the male infront of him,it's oh sehun."it's been a while since our last bachelors party with jongdae hyung, how's you and kryst?" one thing for sure that does not change in him is still he calls soojung at her american name.jongin awkwardly laugh at the question."uhm we're both fine..soojung just got promoted at her father's company as a executive director..but now she's taking a rest at home." sehun nooded at jongin not really long statement.

not long after that a familiar person walk right behind sehun.at the moment jongin didn't expect to see him again after how many years he's no longer in contact.his eyes just glued at the male beside sehun. 

"uh jongin I forgot,this is attorney do kyungsoo I invited him to have with me in this place." sehun says introducing kyungsoo to jongin.instinctively he hand his hands to kyungsoo who hesitate first but ended up grasping his for shake in the sake of sehun who's clueless in their situation."attorney do"

sehun clasp his hand together."well kyungsoo hyung he's my senior in law firm and were handling a different case together.what a luck that we met again this time in this place." jongin cannot deliberately process at their sudden meeting."uh yeah,I guess were in the same place in mind." he think this was the most awkward moment they have.sehun he been one of jongin closes friend in their unit.but since sehun shifted as a law student they never seen much other. sehun never knew that he dated kyungsoo who is his senior in the firm.it's just before he came from the university he and kyungsoo has already broken up.that he already dated soojung that time who's also in the same department with him."uhm I think we should order up now before the shop is out of seats." kyungsoo informed breaking the two gentleman in their mini reunion."yeah right..I'm sorry for that soo hyung,we'll then jongin ah please drive safely when you drive home, and tell krystal that I will booked an exclusive dinner for us" he then gives jongin a small waved before the two lawyers turns their back.he couldn't missed how sehun arm wrapped securely at kyungsoo who looks just nothing and quieter than the usual.he remember didn't seeing him in any events that mostly their old friends from college hosted after their break up.

"thank you so much,for this night Mr.Kim I'm really grateful for you and for everyone who throw this mini b'day celebration for me." his employee gratitudely bowed at him saying her thanks to jongin for making her celebration memorable.jongin waved off his employees saying that it's the boss job to do.

as everyone parted on their ways.as jongin is inside his car heading home.he spot a familiar figure from earlier. "where is sehun?and why is he walking alone." jongin wants to offer the lawyer a free ride to where his location.in this hours he should be at home with soojung.but jongin have this in his head for so long.he beep his car two times at kyungsoo who's in the other lane.but the lawyer seems not notice.

jongin gives him another signal yet kyungsoo stay still. 

on the other hand kyungsoo was hoping his cab would come sooner.he recognize the vehicle only belong to no other than jongin.he wants to avoid the man much as possible.soon as his cab arrived kyungsoo hurriedly step inside to where he can feel safe.but maybe god didn't allow him to be safe today when he was caught by jongin in his arm.kyungsoo was pulled outside as jongin giving the driver a go signal.the cab left the station as kyungsoo let out an irritated sigh looking directly at jongin."why did you do that? what do you want? kyungsoo asked trying not to lose his cool. 

"nothing..l just want to take you home."

kyungsoo wants to scoffed at jongin reason.well kyungsoo survive for many years without relying in someone who has a vehicle. and now jongin think that he's incapable of handling himself.is he a joke. 

"I can handle myself,I don't need your assistance so please let me go-your gripping me tight." the lawyer pants out avoiding jongin stern gaze. 

"have talk with me please." jongin pleaded not letting kyungsoo to release in his hold. 

kyungsoo found it's rude to be held like this with someone who is married.what if somebody else known jongin.he wouldn't want to involve himself in such thing knowing that he could hurt someone. 

"if you could just asked me nicely about it,by not gripping my wrist too much.then I would come with you." he sighs out in defeat.

freeing kyungsoo's wrist,he realize how tight his grip to caused a red mark on kyungsoo.  
"if I wouldn't hold you I know you won't coming to me,I know your avoiding yourself to me,but I just want things for us to be cleared." 

"things are already cleared to us when you ended it all jongin.what's more about it?

there was a deep silence before jongin find his courage to speak.they still infront of the station with the rain aggressively hit the asphalt."I'm here to say sorry about the damage I caused at you.and in sorry because I made a fuck up decision to let you go,that I wasn't sure if I was.Kyungsoo I'm sorry because I married soojung and not you." 

kyungsoo was left speechless as jongin speak as if his marriage was a choice.how could he say that his marriage with soojung was just nothing but an unsure decision of his.why does it sounds ridiculous for his wife part that she has a husband that is stuck with someone else that's not her.

"jongin you must have drink to much for you to say that,forget about it.soojung was waiting at you-"

"and here you are again,denying me when I'm saying the truth for you-i thought you change? I thought you change from being that old self centered kyungsoo who only think for himself? what about me kyungsoo? I only want your time and attention.yet you couldn't spend it to me because your fucking busy."

jongin is right.he has his reasons to.he has the reason why he broke up with him and find someone else to give him the attention he seek.kyungsoo admit he's the one who's lacking a lot of time in their relationship so far.

"kyungsoo I still in love with you.soojung was never in the first place.after we got married I still keep our promise ring together back in college.she wasn't mad.I love soojung in a different way than how much I loved you." 

kyungsoo never knew what's got into his head when he threw his body at jongin and shut him in deep searing kiss.he's struggling to get on the man height but managed to deepened their kiss by throwing his arms on jongin neck who stood in shock at the moment his lips was claimed by kyungsoo.he literally knows what he doing.kyungsoo knows his married.but why does wrong feels so right knowing this might cause a consequences that one of them will suffer. 

×××

he knew what they're doing.as jongin claimed his lips once again he knew it would really happen.

kyungsoo's was bunch up as jongin nipping his flesh.once he succeed to remove his pants it then jongin to undone his clothes from his suit jacket along with his bottom shirt and pants dropping them off into the car floor.jongin doesn't stop nipping his skin until it down into his chest.kyungsoo let out a whimper when jongin started to suck his nipples as he swirl his tongue over and over then claiming kyungsoos lips once again before he lay him down and making himself in between kyungsoo.both of them are unprepared for some things like this to happen in the future.without a lube or condom jongin coated his dick with his own saliva before sliding his in kyungsoo.seeing the lawyer face contort in pain he knew it.

"don't tell me your..virgin?

his dick is now situated in kyungsoo's tight heat.he doesn't expect that he's still the first man who claim kyungsoo as his first.like back when they're still dating they promise together that they only claim once each other after their marriage.and to think that kyungsoo is only the one who keeps the promise he felt guilty. 

"yes..and that's fucking hurts but g-go on." 

pushing his dick into his tight,he thrust deep enough for kyungsoo to let a moan."I never dated a man once after we broke up.I never wasted my dignity to somebody who doesn't deserve me.though your with her.you still deserve this."

jongin was shuddering giving him more deep thrust that he held kyungsoo's leg on his shoulder to got more access.kyungsoo's entrance was leaking hard that he enjoy watching his dick graciously sliding into kyungsoo.feeling the light burn on accumulating on his abdomen jongin feels he's cumming.snapping his hips into him full fast he unload his semen inside of kyungsoo who withered underneath in him as he passed out on his chest due to exhaustion. 

they still connected at each other.there's no soojung was running into their head.its was just the both of them together sharing each other's warmth.as kyungsoo plays with jongin hair.kyungsoo let his tears left his eyes.

he knew that he just committed a huge mistake.he had just sex with a married man.that kyungsoo knows it was forbidden by the law and a lawyer himself. 

"you know at first that this wasn't my intention to hurt soojung if he knew about this.but what we did today is what we totally wanted,I never wanted to break in your marriage." kyungsoo began as his voice broke admitting his mistake.

"i know and I'm sorry..im sorry that we have to end up like this.but I just want to tell that this isn't your mistake but me.if someone has to be blame it's me because I'm still in loved with you." 

jongin says wiping the tears on kyungsoo's eyes reassuring him that everthing between to them would be fine.

their moment was soon disrupted by a sudden call as jongin picks up his phone to see the who's the caller. 

"wife"

soojung is calling.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so how was it? 😅


End file.
